


Ronan, You Little Shit

by sonofahutmaker



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, some humor i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofahutmaker/pseuds/sonofahutmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the moment, Ronan saw this withheld knowledge to be valuable in a way he hadn't seriously considered before: his and Adam's relationship would seriously piss Declan off, especially if it came as a surprise. </p><p>(Ronan and Declan are fighting, and then Adam Parrish comes along)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronan, You Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from an original idea, but I just had to write Ronan fighting with Declan and being interrupted by Adam, who is just so kissable. Super short but it's my first fic for this fandom and my first time writing fic in a long time so be kind please and thank you.

“Ronan, you little shit!”  
These four words, arguably, made up the most commonly heard phrase of Ronan’s life. About half the time, it was said lovingly, or at least not in outright hatred, by Gansey or Adam after one of Ronan’s less destructive plans had gone awry. These four words, said by a mildly battered Adam after allowing himself to agree to be dragged on a skateboard behind the BMW, were music to Ronan’s ears. This time, however, Declan was doing the talking.  
In fact, Declan was yelling; his desire to keep up appearances apparently outweighed by his desire to yell profanities at Ronan after the last bell at Algionby. As the majority of students rushed towards the doors and a promise of two weeks off for winter break, Ronan turned to face his older brother. Gansey’s repeated whispered pleas of “Ignore him, seriously Ronan just ignore him. C’mon it’s almost break, just ignore him” were not enough to keep this confrontation from coming to a head. Not when Declan had just been informed of Ronan’s latest report card, which reported on three skipped finals in the way of several stark “0”s. The argument had begun in earnest by the time Adam arrived, expecting a ride home in an effort to save gas, curses (but thankfully not fists, yet) being thrown liberally. Gansey immediately beckoned Adam over in an effort to explain.  
Wearily, “What are they fighting about this time?”, Adam asked.  
“Grades.” The response prompted a sigh from Adam, but the two were distracted from the conversation when Ronan’s fist, which was previously twitching with impatience at his side, began to raise. Quick as a flash, before Gansey could warn him better of it, Adam was at Ronan’s side, pulling at that same arm. Brawling at Algionby, despite the fact that it would be immensely satisfying to punch Declan in the face, was not a good idea.  
Somehow, Declan’s expression twisted into even more of a sneer. “Run away to your little boyfriend, Ronan, but I don’t think scholarship boy is going to be able to pull any strings to keep you at Algionby.” He laughed derisively, “I’m surprised you ended things with Dick here,” Declan spit out with a sharp nod to Gansey, “that would have been a relationship with some benefits.” Declan didn’t know, couldn’t know, that Ronan and Adam were in fact a couple; Declan was just a homophobic shit.  
His relationship with Adam wasn't exactly a secret, but then, it hadn't exactly been made publicly official either, largely in an effort to avoid Declan's reaction in particular. Gansey and Blue and obviously Noah knew about them, but that was about it. But in the heat of the moment, Ronan saw this withheld knowledge to be valuable in a way he hadn't seriously considered before: his and Adam's relationship would seriously piss Declan off, especially if it came as a surprise. With this in mind, Ronan gave into Adam's hand gripping his arm, knowing that Declan would see this action as Ronan defeated and running away. But before a smug expression could fully affix itself on Declan's face, Ronan was turning further into Adam, moving his left hand to grip the back of Adam's neck, and kissing him firmly. Declan was not the only one shocked by this development; Adam initially froze but rallied to the occasion within seconds and enthusiastically returned the kiss, sliding his hand from Ronan’s arm to grip his face and slipping his tongue past Ronan’s lips. Declan did not recover so quickly.  
Ronan pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily for two reasons now, and turned to face a sputtering and red-faced Declan. “I don’t know, big brother,” Ronan sarcastically observed, “I can think of some benefits.”


End file.
